


À segunda vista

by candystorx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, cantadas horríveis, chen não desiste nunca
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candystorx/pseuds/candystorx
Summary: Jongdae não iria perdoar-se caso o perdesse de vista ou fosse embora sem pelo menos saber seu nome.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Junmyeon | Suho





	À segunda vista

— Oi, gato, você acredita em amor à primeira vista? — Com seus lábios finos e de cantos acentuados, Jongdae sorriu. O outro rolou os olhos ao ouvir a cantada barata, virou-se para ver quem era. Era bem bonito, uma pena ter um péssimo gosto para iniciar conversas.

— Não acredito não — disse simplesmente. —, e obrigada, eu sei que sou lindo mesmo.

Convencido, Jongdae pensou, mas não deixou de sorrir. Ele tinha motivos para se achar, era bonito mesmo. Em meio a balada, pensou que não iria encontrar alguém de tamanha beleza, já que era quase sempre o mesmo padrão. Loiro platinado, baixo, roupas que provavelmente eram mais caras que todo seu armário, um ar de arrogante, porém com um sorriso extremamente sensual. E não vamos esquecer do cheiro de perfume francês que ele exalava.

Sem perder sua graça, Jongdae afastou-se e voltou aos seus amigos. Resolveu dançar, bebeu mais um pouco, riu de algumas piadas que seus amigos fizeram por não ter conseguido ninguém naquele dia, mas nada tirou o garoto de seus pensamentos. Não que tivesse se apaixonado pela primeira vez que o viu, mas o queria naquela noite. Ah, como queria. Às vezes dava uma olhada para o outro lado e via o loiro, junto com seus amigos — pelo menos ele esperava que fossem — esnobando mais alguns que atreviam-se a se aproximar.

Duas horas depois, ele ainda não estava com ninguém, apenas rindo e conversando. E Jongdae cada vez mais prestava atenção no lado oposto, sendo chamado atenção várias vezes pelos amigos. Quando decidiu que não iria perdoar-se caso o perdesse de vista ou fosse embora sem pelo menos saber seu nome, decidiu voltar lá.

— Qual o seu nome?

— Você de novo? — Riu, colocando o copo em cima da mesa alta, que ficava encostada na parede da boate. — Por que eu te diria meu nome?

— Não sei, me diga por que você não diria?

— Fantástico. — Balançou a cabeça, dando um sorriso de lado. — Junmyeon. Feliz agora? Já pode ir.

— Na verdade, Junmyeon, só quero fazer mais uma pergunta. — O loiro suspirou, ajeitando o cabelo.

— Vá em frente.

— E em amor à segunda vista, você acredita?


End file.
